Lewis
Lewis was a contestant on Survivor: Zimbabwe, Survivor: Generations and Survivor: Legends. Being an retired general, Lewis always tried to play hard in challenges and do well on his social game. Lewis was respected by many players because of his great stories and sweet personality. He went far, with getting no votes against him but got voted out by Lanton for being too big of a threat to win at the final three. In Generations, Lewis stole the heart of many players and viewers. He once again played a very big social game, having everyone to adore him and being seen as a threat however not getting many votes against him until the merge. He had a good friendship with Hunter and Xanthea. Due to him playing his idol on Hunter, feeling bad for him and wanting to make him immune, Lewis received all votes and went home in the one of the saddest blindsides in history. In Legends, Lewis started on the bottom of the tribe where he aligned himself with his fellow Generations player, Soundos. Due to the extreme dislike towards Soundos, Lewis got targeted as the "more like-able" one of their duo. This resulted in Lewis his early boot. Despite him being verbally emotional with his elimination, Lewis stated he never felt like he could play the game with love as much as he did in his two previous seasons. Because of his loving personality, his impressive past and wonderful stories during the game, Lewis is seen as one of the most loved and beloved players in Survivor history. Survivor: Zimbabwe Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Lewis Tribe Designation: Saweni Player he respects the most: Mad respect for Miguel from Greece & AS! He is a wonderful player and I think he was the first player to win all jury votes. He was a strategic mastermind. Player he respects the least: Hmm, Kirk-Patrick, Alice and Jason. They all did bad things and that shouldn't be rewarded. Previous Finishes: 3rd. Favorite Past Moment: I think playing the game hard. It gives me a warm feeling thinking back about survivor in general. Why Did You Come Back?: I was voted out at Day 38 last time. This time I wanna vote someone out on Day 38, making it to the end and hopefully win. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Lewis Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player he respects the most: Lots of respect for Xanthea & Hunter, my two buds from Generations. Aside from that, I still think Miguel is the best player ever. Player he respects the least: I've got to go with my choices from my last season, Kirk-Patrick, Jason and Alice. Previous Finishes: 3rd & 9th. Favorite Past Moment: My favorite moment(s) were the times when me, Hunter and Xanthea were talking about normal stuff like our lives, movies, tv-shows etc. We would even make appointments to talk on several times of the day just to escape the madness of the game. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I've asked myself that question as well when I got accepted for the season. But I've been told that I'm one of the most beloved players to have ever played and that they love my heroic storyline in both my seasons. That really means a lot to me. I think I can win the game because I'm not as much dedicated to making big moves and backstabbing as some of these folks are. I think with a straight mind and a good vibe, you can go far and win. Voting History Trivia *Lewis made a cameo appearance in Survivor: Panic Rush as a judge.